


Statecraft

by chakrafruit



Series: Statecraft Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Just Daimyo Things, M/M, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Post-Canon, Shinobi Politics (Naruto), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakrafruit/pseuds/chakrafruit
Summary: One thing leads to another and Sasuke achieves a version of his revolution eleven years after they win the war:“Okay,” Naruto says. “This is good. Right?”“The Daimyo is responsible for all decisions concerning their country, from alliances to the annual budget to the privileges and national policy of the country's hidden village,” Sasuke recites monotonously, and the realisation that slams into him is swift and merciless. He had gone over this exact line from the textbook on politics a thousand times before taking office.Blood rushes to Naruto’s cheeks as he balks. “Sasuke—”In which Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure’s Hokage, finds himself outranked by Uchiha Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Statecraft Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090736
Comments: 51
Kudos: 277
Collections: Sasunaru fics to live for, THE naruto fic list





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events after 699 do not exist.

_Statecraft : the art _ _of government and diplomacy_

A low level headache is reserved for paperwork. This is a Proper Headache that comes complete with tight pressure behind his eyes and a steady pounding that beats in sync to his heart, one that strikes only during important occasions like the upcoming one. Naruto groans, resting his head in his hands.

“Look at the bright side, Naruto. At least we don’t have to stay too long,” Shikamaru says but even his usually calm expression betrays a tightness around the eyes, like he can’t quite buy into his own counsel. 

“There’s too much to memorise. I can barely remember what day it is.”

“You have the whole of tonight, so make the most of it. We leave at sunrise tomorrow.” 

Shikamaru leaves the office quietly, and Naruto ignores the book on etiquette that Shikamaru had borrowed from the library and left on his desk. It remains surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. He turns his attention to the wide windows behind him, watching the sky burn a vivid orange over the village, casting the entire land aglow. It’s serene and beautiful and this is everything he’s ever wanted.

Well, almost.

It’s easy to ignore the feeling now because he’s had years of practice and because it’s just like breathing and signing document after document. He focuses instead on the sky, watching it turn from the orange of his jacket to the purple of _his_ chakra to the inky darkness of _his_ hair, _his_ eye, _his_ absence.

* * *

They head to the capital today. 

It’s a small group of Konoha’s most important figures. ANBU circle them inconspicuously as Naruto runs past the open gates of Konoha to join the waiting party, white cape billowing behind him. He can feel Shikamaru’s glare burn a hole between his shoulder blades as he greets the senior members. Aburame Shibi and Hyuga Hiashi give him warm smiles, while Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane nod their greetings.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly to Shikamaru and Chouji when he finally gets to them.

“Let’s go!” Chouji says loudly next to his ear.

Shikamaru nods to the ANBU captain who moves into formation, and then they’re off. The usual half-day journey will take a full one with two elderly councillors in tow. 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto says, some time into the journey, “err why were Shibi-san and Hiashi-san and Chouji invited? No offence,” he adds, looking at Chouji, who waves the insult away with a carefree gesture.

His advisor narrows his eyes at him. “...You didn’t read the book, did you?” 

“I figured that sleep would be more important for the journey ahead. And I was right, because now I feel great and we have the whole trip to catch up on protocol and history!”

Shikamaru looks like he has a lot more to say, but after much internal turmoil, he decides it’s not worth it because all he says is, “Aburame, Akimichi, and Hyuga are three of Konoha’s four noble clans.”

He nods, before skidding to a halt. “Shit, we left someone behind?”

Shikamaru grabs his shoulder to pull him along. “Sasuke is meeting us there.” 

_Oh._

Butterflies and heat burst bright in his stomach. If anyone notices the skip in his step for the rest of the journey, no one says a thing. 

The capital swims into view just before sundown, where fortified walls dominate the landscape. This is his first time within this part of the country, and they are still surrounded by lush, towering trees. It’s like seeing Konoha through a looking glass. Low buildings peek over the top of the walls; the ornate imperial gates are open. 

Someone is waiting by the gate, illuminated by the dying rays of the sun.

Naruto reaches him first. “Hello. We’re from Konohagakure.”

The man is younger than him, outfitted in a Western-style uniform, fine dark fabric with shiny, gold buttons. “Hokage-sama,” he says, eyes sweeping over his cloak. Within the land of shinobi, he is Uzumaki Naruto before Hokage. Here, he is his title. “We’ve been expecting you. Welcome to Akako, capital of Fire country.” 

* * *

Thankfully, there are no official engagements tonight. They are swept efficiently to the centre of Akako and housed within the imperial district. As Hokage, he gets a room to himself and it’s beautiful: an expansive sitting room that leads to a bedroom, all exquisite paper walls and the smoothest sheets he’s ever run his fingers over. 

Shame he can’t relax. 

He spends almost an hour lying on the floor, thinking himself in circles whether he should ask Shikamaru or the ANBU captain if Sasuke has arrived, but when there’s a knock on the door, Naruto’s heart falls out of his chest and onto the tatami, beating haphazardly. He throws himself at the door. 

“Sasu—Oh, sorry.”

It’s a young attendant, her dark head bowed over the tray in her hands. 

“Dinner, Hokage-sama,” she whispers. 

“Hey, did you bring a meal to a guy with uh, one arm? He has funny black hair and strange black clothes, but really pale skin and—”

Even before he finishes his sentence, she is shaking her head. 

Naruto eats quickly and it’s one of the most delicious meals he’s ever had - a bento box filled with sashimi and carrots cut in flowers and actual edible flowers. He’s sure it would be the best meal he’s eaten, if only he could get his taste buds to function properly or to stop that feeling like something is missing. Inexplicably, everything is overlaid with the taste of miso.

“Dammit, Sasuke,” he says under his breath even as he smiles in spite of himself. Anticipation soars and crashes within like waves, sharp and refreshing. 

The new Daimyo’s coronation is tomorrow, but more importantly, Sasuke will be here. 

* * *

He’s the earliest one at the residential hall the next morning, and the moment Shikamaru arrives, he doesn’t bother hiding the smirk he gives Naruto.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Shikamaru says airily, and before Naruto can demand answers, the other members of their party trickle into the space, dressed in formal robes. 

The guard who met them at the gates appears again, beckoning them out the door. Naruto opens his mouth to tell him to wait. Luckily he’s too slow. “Uchiha-san from Konohagakure is already at the ceremonial hall,” he explains to the group. “We will join him now.” 

Outside, the sun is warm against his skin and the world is quiet and peaceful. Akako is lined with cobblestones beneath their feet and ornamented lamps by their side, in contrast with the old-fashioned Japanese styled roofs and delicate bamboo that line the streets. The brightly-coloured shop fronts are drawn. It’s a public holiday, the guard explains, and after a few more agonising minutes, they arrive at the ceremonial hall. 

It’s a cavernous space with a ceiling that sprawls high over their heads. Endless chairs are arranged to face a raised stage, framed by a series of lacquered pillars carved to burn with the flames of an eternal fire. 

Several people mill about, and Naruto moves his eyes over each and every face as subtly as he possibly can while swearing internally at Sasuke. 

“Looking sloppy, dobe,” a voice says softly into his ear, and the way his arm swings out to hit the source of the voice is a reflex, even though a part deeper than that will always recognise this voice in any situation, in every world. A warm hand catches his elbow easily as two ANBU figures materialise to his left. 

“Stand down,” he orders hastily, and the ANBU figures melt away into the shadows. “Don’t scare my bodyguards,” Naruto breathes as he turns to the right to finally, finally, find Sasuke where he should be: next to him with his mismatched eyes and funny dark hair and strange dark clothes.

Sasuke doesn’t respond; his pale fingers peel off Naruto’s elbow to touch the tip of his wide hat, tilting it back to its centre. “Naruto,” Sasuke says finally, and it’s unfair how easily his world rights itself on its axis, bringing everything back to perfect equilibrium.

It’s been five months since things have felt this true and complete.

An attendant in a bright kimono appears next to Naruto. “Hokage-sama, the ceremony will begin soon. Please allow me to guide you to your seat.”

He nods before grinning widely. “He’s coming with me.”

“Of course,” she replies. “The Hokage’s advisor is always seated next to him.”

“Find Shika—“ Sasuke starts, but Naruto elbows him lightly in the ribs and nods at her to proceed. 

As Hokage, leader of the village that protects Fire country, he is seated in the third row, behind only the royal family and the other Daimyos from the other countries, their wide and intricate fanned headpieces blocking out most of the view. When Naruto cranes his head to the back, he finds Shikamaru and the rest of the group sitting several rows away. He turns around quickly, not wanting to receive another one of Shikamaru’s smirks. 

“I’m surprised you came,” Naruto says softly, hyperconscious of Sasuke’s proximity to him. He looks well enough - no visible scars, no new limps, no ripples in chakra. 

“Shikamaru would have eviscerated me.”

“He might send ANBU to try,” Naruto admits.

“Or worse - he could send you to do it.” 

He knows best how deadly Sasuke is. Unrivalled eyes, sharp tongue, sharper sword. Naruto feels the hurt before the annoyance, which is strange. He turns to find dark eyes staring back at him, and they are nothing but soft, almost tender. The rest of Sasuke’s face is smooth and clear of any expression, but Naruto understands. 

In response, Naruto bumps his knee into Sasuke’s, hard enough to bruise. “You would be so lucky,” he hisses. 

_I missed you too, you bastard._

The ceremony begins when light music floats down from the ensemble on stage, the notes from the _koto,_ _fue,_ and _sho_ harmonising together as the old Daimyo, the one with droopy eyes that Naruto recognises, steps onto stage. A figure, dressed in lavish robes of red and white, finished with gold threads, enters from the side. She’s young, with round cheeks and round eyes and two round buns arranged immaculately on top of her round head. She reminds him of dango, if dango could be royalty. 

He whispers this to Sasuke, who intones back just as quietly: “Shut up, Hokage-sama.”

Two attendants lift the large headpiece from the Daimyo’s head as the lady kneels down before him. Shaped like a fan, dripping with tassels and emblazoned with three stylised fire elements, the headpiece is transferred over to her bowed head. 

“Today, I introduce the Fire country’s new Daimyo,” he drawls, clapping his hands together. “May her fire burn as brightly as mine did.” 

A roar of applause thunders over the crowd. She lifts her head and the smile on her face is bright and confident and so very young. 

* * *

The coronation goes by quickly. The new Daimyo is whisked outside to meet her adoring citizens while everyone is kept in the ceremonial hall to await her return. This is the part Naruto dreads the most, because Shimakaru marches right up to him and nudges him in the direction of the most powerful men in the entire world, the four Daimyos. 

“Time to say hello.”

“Wait Shikamaru, give me five minutes. Just five. What can I bring up with them again you need to help me out—”

Sasuke is the one who drags him to the periphery of their little circle, which Naruto is too stunned to fight back, and four pairs of eyes turn to find a reddening Naruto. 

“Daimyo-sama,” Sasuke begins, “this is Konohagakure’s Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.” 

“Daimyo-sama,” Naruto parrots, giving them a low bow. 

“Naruto, huh?” the Lightning Daimyo says, stroking his beard. “The name does sound familiar…” 

“Oh, wasn’t he the one who saved the world?” the Wind Daimyo replies, as if Naruto isn’t standing right in front of him.

“I think it is,” the Earth Daimyo says. “I was in the middle of a card game with my advisors when I fell asleep. When we woke up, no one could remember who was in the lead!”

The Water Daimyo laughs loudly and they get lost in a different conversation, slowly angling away from Naruto and turning back to one another. Sasuke bows from the waist, and while it isn’t deep, his back is impossibly straight. Naruto does the same. He only straightens up when Sasuke grabs him by the shoulder and they make a slow retreat back to the middle of the hall.

“Learnt to play politics during your travels, huh,” Naruto grumbles.

“You catch more flies with honey than vinegar,” Sasuke replies.

“What does that even mean?”

Sasuke makes a sound like a small sigh. “I’ve expanded my arsenal. I don’t have to rely on only my sword or my chakra. Words can be just as effective.”

“Or you could just genjutsu them into tomorrow.”

This earns him a smile. “Now I can do both.” 

There’s a flurry of activity back in the hall, and before Naruto can properly orient himself, she is standing before them, tall and imposing and almost otherworldly. Naruto swallows. 

“Naruto,” she says with a smile.

“Daimyo-sama,” Naruto says, bowing quickly as he feels the blood rush to his head. And then: wait, _how_ does she know my name?

“Ah, Uchiha Sasuke,” she adds, turning to the figure next to him, who mimics his bow. “Your reputation precedes you.”

He stays silent and Naruto feels his fingers curl into a fist unconsciously, until she laughs. It’s not mocking or bitter, but genuinely happy. “Please rise. Old friends shouldn’t be so uptight with each other.” 

Old...friends?

Sasuke straightens up first. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten who I am?”

Shit, Naruto thinks. Who is she and why would he know the daimyo’s relative personally?

“Naho-hime,” Sasuke answers effortlessly, and she giggles. Of course Sasuke would remember who she is; he has the Sharingan’s photographic memory. The name sounds familiar, a memory that hangs on the edge of his mind, but—

“Ah, Naho!” 

Sasuke rams his only elbow swiftly into his ribs, and Naruto doubles over in a mini-bow. “Sorry, Naho-hime,” he chokes out, “It was a really long time ago.”

“Thirteen years ago, to be exact. You said we’d meet again, but I never imagined it would be like this! You’re Hokage now.” 

Years and years ago, when they were all Genin and before everything fell apart, Tsunade had assigned him and Sakura a simple mission to escort Naho, a relative of the Daimyo, from Konoha. Of course, it ended up being not so simple: there were kidnappers lying in wait and Sasuke's arrival helped save them and the day and little Naho.

“And you’re the Daimyo. We’ve all grown up.” 

She nods. “The advisors have been training me ever since my uncle started hinting about retirement. Everything kinda fell into place and here I am.”

Shikamaru and Chouji finally arrive, bowing to the Daimyo. “Congratulations, Daimyo-sama,” Shikamaru says. 

“Thank you. I’m excited,” she says animatedly, “especially since we have such a powerful hidden village. They saved me all those years ago on a trip to Shizume village,” she explains to Shikamaru and Chouji. Turning to Naruto and Sasuke, she asks, “Would you be able to stay? It would be nice to catch up.” 

Naruto looks at Shikamaru and hopes he can read the SOS in his eyes. “Our apologies, Daimyo-sama,” he starts. “The Hokage has pressing duties back at the village. He would love to make a visit out here at another time, if it suits you.” 

Her face falls and Shikamaru looks like he is going to get an aneurysm. 

“I can stay if you will have me, Naho-hime,” Sasuke says.

Naruto doesn’t know who looks more surprised: him, Shikamaru, or Naho. 

She claps her hands together. “Great! My attendants will show you to the imperial residence. There will be a grand dinner tonight.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Sasuke replies. 

“Hey, maybe I can stay for one night—” Naruto starts at the same time. Unfortunately for him, the Daimyo doesn’t hear it because she floats away, leaving Shikamaru free to berate him and for Sasuke to smirk coolly at him. 

When he is done talking Naruto’s ear off, Shikamaru turns to Sasuke. “Thanks for that, Sasuke.” 

He shrugs and the movement is as fluid as water; just the tops of his shoulders shifting slightly. “All part of the job.”

“When will you be back?” Naruto asks, suddenly extremely aware that they are to head back to Konoha at any moment now. His heart has crawled into his throat.

Another small shrug. “You’ll see me when you see me.” 

“The rest of the entourage are already back at the residence,” Chouji says. “We should get going.”

“Sure,” Naruto says. “Give me five minutes. I’ll see you back there.”

Shikamaru and Chouji disappear without another word or a glance back, leaving Naruto with Sasuke at the corner of the ceremonial hall. 

“Will you be okay?”

Sasuke looks almost amused. “I’m sure I can handle a bunch of royalty.” 

“It’s the party I’m worried about. Can you genjutsu everyone at once when it gets too much?”

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke says, but there’s a smile in his voice.

“I’m sorry for making you do this,” he says, talking a small step closer. 

Sasuke doesn’t move but it gains him a reaction, one so tiny he doesn’t think anyone else other than him would notice: his uncovered eye widens imperceptibly. “I make my own decisions,” Sasuke says, “Hokage-sama.”

This sends his mind hurling through to the past, to a different world that only the both of them shared at the verge of death, and a flash of hurt pierces straight through him. All the roads they could have taken, all the roads they have taken, all the roads they are taking now. Funny how this memory feels just like a Chidori, all paralysing speed and white heat. Sasuke’s signature move doesn’t hurt so much as it shocks and numbs. There’s also something that stirs deeper inside him, something Naruto doesn’t want to untangle.

“I’ll see you when I see you,” Naruto says finally. 

“You will,” Sasuke replies. There’s a beat, a pause, just long enough for Naruto to drink him in before he turns away and just like that, he is gone with a backwards glance.

It’s a small comfort but still he nurses the flame of this knowledge during the journey to Konoha - how he never says goodbye to Sasuke, and how Sasuke never says it back to him. There will be no more goodbyes between them, not anymore.

* * *

Several weeks later, when Naruto is taking a break from the neverending paperwork, eyes unfocused and mind meandering down roads of the past, the door slams open as Shikamaru barges in. The sharp crack makes him jump. 

“Oh no,” Naruto says as he searches the look on Shikamaru’s face. He knows the few looks he wears too well: there’s resignation, there’s fury, there’s exasperation. This is none of the usual ones. “Do I have to know? Can you fix it?”

This look is the one Naruto hates most because it’s something he’s only ever seen once, back when he missed his own birthday party that Sakura had been planning for months. This is _fear._ “Akako just sent word that the Daimyo is on her way to Konoha. We have an hour to prepare for her arrival.” 

* * *

The perimeter guards spot the palanquin half an hour after Shikamaru receives the news and fifteen minutes later, the red and gold palanquin makes its leisurely way past the main gates. Four male attendants dressed in matching red and white outfits arrive with it, and they set the litter down onto the ground carefully. The embroidered curtains, gold flames on white silk, flutter. 

Naruto stands in his full Hokage outfit next to Shikamaru, who is muttering under his breath. It’s probably all the different strategies for each of the different reasons why the Daimyo has chosen to pay them a surprise visit.

He closes his eyes to pray it’s not about Sasuke, even though he doesn’t believe in a higher power and even if it is about Sasuke, he’d do anything to fix things with his own two hands and every word he has. 

The light sound of footsteps stop in front of him and Naruto wills his eyes open. 

The first thing that hits him is relief, because this cannot be about Sasuke. The second thing he tries to process is the utter confusion, because it’s _Sasuke_ who emerged from the palanquin, it’s _Sasuke_ who stands in front of him, the same smirk across the same face he still sees in his dreams.

“Hokage-dono,” he says. 

“Wha—Are you using a henge, Daimyo-sama?”

Next to him, Shikamaru is absolutely speechless. It’s a sight he wishes he could appreciate properly, but there are bigger things to worry about, like the mystery of the person standing before him. _Sasuke_ in a _palanquin_. 

“It’s me, dobe.” 

“And did you just refer to me as Hokage- _dono_?

“Shall we debrief in the Hokage’s Mansion?” asks one of the attendants neutrally, and this is enough to snap Shikamaru out of his daze and back into action. 

“Of course. Please,” Shikamaru says, gesturing ahead. They make their way towards the centre of the village with Shikamaru leading the way, Sasuke walking next to Naruto, so close their shoulders bump, and the imperial palanquin with its attendants trailing behind. 

Four of them make their way into the Hokage’s office: the three of them and the head attendant. There’s a red and gold scroll in his hand, one he passes solemnly to Naruto. Sasuke is standing by the corner, staring out the wide windows.

The scroll is scribbled with loose, messy characters. _I’ll let Sasuke relay the story to you. This is just to prove he’s telling the truth and I’m officially signing this off as your Daimyo - he warned me you won’t believe him. That’s not very nice of you is it, Naruto? Please visit soon! XX, Naho._

Naruto passes Shikamaru the scroll and Sasuke turns around to address the attendant. “You may leave us now, Itsuki. Thank you.”

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.” The moment the door closes behind him, the scroll falls from Shikamaru’s hands and hits the floor with a solid thunk. 

“Wha—,” Shikamaru begins, leaning against the desk, trying to find the words but failing. He tries again, louder. “What is this? Why does she sound like a child?”

“She’s only twenty, and she grew up extremely sheltered. No wars, no death, no worries.” 

“Is this genjutsu?” Naruto asks, albeit a little weakly. 

“No.” 

“Did you put _her_ under genjutsu?”

Sasuke stares down at him coolly. “This is the story: Naho watched her uncle and his advisors manage Konoha and even as a child, she could see things weren’t working. People from their backgrounds cannot understand what it means to live and operate as shinobi. During my stay at Akako, she brought me in to consult with Fire country’s advisors and came to a conclusion. It would be easier for the new Daimyo to have someone who understands the shinobi world to act in her stead, in the best interests of Konoha and the Fire country.”

Next to him, Shikamaru pales. “How troublesome,” is all he can say.

“Get to the point, Sasuke!”

“I am the Daimyo’s appointed representative to Konoha.”

And then, silence.

“Okay,” Naruto says, clearing his throat while looking from Shikamaru, who has gone boneless against the desk on top of looking completely bloodless, to Sasuke, who is standing tall and straight and relaxed. “Okay. This is good. Right?”

“His position overshadows yours, Naruto,” Shikamaru’s voice is pained. “The Daimyo holds the highest political power in the land even if Konoha operates as a separate entity with the Hokage as its head.”

“The Daimyo is responsible for all decisions concerning their country, from alliances to the annual budget to the privileges and national policy of the country's hidden village,” Sasuke recites monotonously, and the realisation that slams into him is swift and merciless. He had gone over this exact line from the textbook on politics a thousand times before taking office.

Blood rushes to Naruto’s cheeks as he balks. “Sasuke, what the _fuck_.”

“It’s Sasuke-sama to you now,” he replies easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naho is an actual character from naruto shippuden 196. 10/10 would recommend - it's one of my favourite filler eps and provides added background to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes ten minutes to get Shikamaru to leave the office, after making him promise to keep everything under wraps until he finishes talking to Sasuke. Shikamaru slinks out like a shadow. 

Alone, Naruto turns to him. “Sasuke,” he growls. 

“What?” 

It used to be annoying, how he could always understand what Sasuke doesn’t verbalise. This single word sounds a lot like, _Maybe you should have thought through your whole childhood dream thing a little better._

The quiet question rolls off his tongue before he can stop himself. “Did you sleep with Naho?” 

Getting a rise out of Sasuke is hard, but Naruto can hit a nerve with pinpoint precision. It’s a natural talent that has been honed by practice and familiarity; he knows how to draw forth the oppressive heat of Sasuke’s chakra that pulses and swells around them, tainting the air. This time, what leaches out is not anger but abject fury. “I can have you replaced as Hokage,” Sasuke responds just as quietly. “I can expose every truth the village has hidden. I can undo the very fabric of Konoha.” 

“And Naho will just let you?” 

“Want to see me try?” 

Naruto can barely hear him over the question that continues to remain unanswered. He doesn’t even care how unsteady his voice is. “Did you sleep with her?”

Sasuke makes his way slowly towards Naruto. Naruto doesn’t blink as he tracks Sasuke’s movement, shoes light against the shiny floor, cloak swishing against his body. Soon, he’s so close that Naruto can see the thin black rings in purple through individual strands of hair. He stops, just for a moment, and Naruto is not breathing.

“No,” he spits out and Naruto can feel the weight of this single word hot against his skin, sinking into the soul like a brand. Sasuke brushes past him and disappears out the window. 

He inhales sharply. The answer leaves him loose limbed and lightheaded with relief, but as he’s left in the quiet office, it dawns on him that he’s stuck with an even bigger problem: the bright, uncomfortable awareness that staying Hokage, that the truth being exposed, that Konoha’s very existence, all come secondary to Sasuke. 

* * *

Naruto sends ANBU to lead Sasuke, Itsuki, and the other three attendants to the Daimyo’s official residence, where they will be housed during their stay at Konoha, before summoning Shikamaru back into his office to go over their battle strategy. 

“We have to tell the Executive Council immediately,” Shikamaru says gravely.

“We _can’t._ ”

Shikamaru gives him a look. “I take that it didn’t go well between you and Sasuke?”

“You know how he is,” Naruto groans. “You know how we are...”

“Unfortunately. What do you think his agenda is?” 

Naruto looks at him. “You don’t trust him?”

“My personal feelings don’t matter. I know you trust him, which means I do too. I want to know why you think he’s doing this.”

“He’s not...it’s not malicious,” Naruto says. “He won’t do anything to hurt Konoha.”

“Okay,” replies Shikamaru, voice growing stronger and steadier. “Okay. We need to update the Executive Council and we’ll tell them this. I can already predict who won’t be happy, and as our Hokage, we need to present a united front.” 

“I’ll try,” he says, and it’s the best he can do. When it comes to Sasuke, the parameters of his promises can and will always be revised. Shikamaru knows this, too. 

Unexpectedly, Shikamaru throws him a wry grin. “Who knew that war would be the most straightforward thing we had to handle?”

Naruto laughs even as his thoughts settle around Sasuke. Things were much simpler back then. 

* * *

Konoha’s Executive Council is made out of the same people who made the journey to Akako: the Hokage, his advisor, the councillors and the heads of the four noble clans. Two additional members complete the council, a Jonin Captain he doesn’t know personally, and an ANBU Captain with a Rabbit mask.

The briefing goes exactly how Naruto expects it to: up in flames.

“We will never bow to the whims of a traitor,” Homura insists. 

“He’s been cleared of all charges,” Naruto points out. 

The other members murmur, and he doesn’t like the way the sounds buzz around the airless room, dark and venomous. 

“It’s really not as bad as it sounds,” Naruto adds helpfully. 

Koharu turns to him slowly. “Who’s side are you on?”

Naruto exhales. 

He brings his new hand down against the table, hard. The crack rings out in the room and all murmuring stops. Shikamaru is not breathing. “There are no sides. This isn’t like before - the enemy is not within our ranks any more,” he says, gaze focused on Homura and Koharu, who have the decency to avert their eyes. “We will take things one step at a time.” 

Chouji is the first one to speak, his voice booming throughout the small meeting room within the Hokage Mansion. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good,” Naruto says. He’s never cared about power or ranks or being able to throw his weight around, but he is not going to lie - things are much easier now, how he doesn’t need to say so much to get people to truly listen. 

“Nice going, Hokage-sama,” Shikamaru whispers. 

“Thanks,” Naruto whispers back. The murmurs start again, and this time it’s a lot more relaxed. “Can we wrap it up now?”

* * *

It’s late by the time he makes his way to the Daimyo’s residence, a grand three-storey building perched at the edge of Konoha, facing the rolling hills and surrounded by a lake that shimmers under the moon. 

Naruto contemplates peering into each of the many windows to look for him, but decides against it because it would be embarrassing to surprise a poor ANBU agent or wake an attendant up. In the end, he walks up to the front door, raps on it twice, and sticks his hands into his pockets to wait.

There’s no answer, but he can feel someone on the other side of the door. 

“Sasuke, please open the door.” 

Silence.

“Are you going to make me beg? Out here, all alone, in the middle of the night?”

“A Hokage doesn’t need to beg,” the voice says and Naruto turns to his left. A window is cracked open, and Sasuke is inside, leaning against the wall. 

“I’m not here as Hokage,” he says. “Please, Sasuke. Don’t make me destroy the door so I can drag you out. I don’t have the budget to get it repaired.” 

“What do you want?” 

Naruto opens his mouth and this time, he actually thinks about it before verbalising the first thing on his mind. He realises he wants a lot of things: a good night’s sleep, to stop dreaming about Sasuke when he sleeps, less paperwork, more time to enjoy ramen at Ichiraku instead of just scoffing it down, to never stop dreaming about him. He wants Sasuke, he wants Sasuke to be happy, wants Sasuke in Konoha, wants Sasuke to be happy in Konoha.

“I want a lot of things,” he says truthfully.

“You always need things spelled out for you,” Sasuke replies tonelessly. “What do you want from me?”

On the far side of the lake, there is a pagoda that looks like something out of Sai’s artworks, and Naruto points to it. “I want you to follow me there.” 

He fully expects Sasuke to shut the window and leave, but the windowpane slides open instead and Sasuke hops out. One moment he is standing in front of him, the next, he’s gone, body flickering over to the pagoda. Naruto runs, shoes squeaking against the damp grass, and in this moment he feels thirteen again, chasing after the only person who has truly mattered. 

Things are different now, but sometimes, it still feels the same. Being Hokage is not what he expects it to be - policies, protocol, and paperwork dominate. Bringing Sasuke back doesn’t feel like a victory either, not when all he has done and all he can do throughout the years is watch Sasuke come and go, his resolve as unchanging as the village they’ve always known. On the worst nights, the panic in his chest thrums to the thought that he’s losing him all over again. On better days, he knows they’re doing the best they can within the lines that have been drawn. 

Tonight, they sit at a corner of the pagoda, dangling feet mirrored over the silver lake. They don’t talk; Naruto doesn’t apologise and Sasuke doesn’t leave. He leans into Sasuke’s sharp shoulder, and Sasuke leans right back into him, warm and solid and true. 

Eleven years ago, they won the war. Eleven years ago, Sasuke came back to Konoha. Eleven years of Sasuke leaving and returning, over and over again. Sometimes Naruto feels like he lives in a time warp; a lingering side effect of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He brought Sasuke back, he’s been Hokage for almost two years, but the chasm inside him demands more.

It buzzes between them, the answer to Sasuke’s unanswered question. _What do you want from me?_

Naruto knows he owes him an answer and he will give it to him, just not tonight, not just yet. The only thing he tells Sasuke is that the Executive Council will meet him tomorrow. 

There’s no reaction from Sasuke. The only thing Naruto hears from him, before he falls asleep, is a single word sealed within an exhale. 

_Selfish._

* * *

Naruto hopes his yawns aren’t too obvious. He had woken up with Sasuke asleep next to him, under the pagoda, surprise flooding him with warmth even though the morning air was chilly and sharp. 

It’s noon and they are in the meeting room at the Daimyo’s residence, the chair at the head of the table left empty. On the left sits Sasuke and the four attendants, an empty scroll in front of Itsuki for notes. On the right, Naruto is seated with the rest of the Executive Council. 

“What do you want, Sasuke?” Koharu starts. Itsuki stares pointedly at her, until she clears her throat and asks, again. “What do you want, Sasuke-sama?”

“The Daimyo and I have discussed a few reforms for Konoha. Our new Daimyo is young and she wants to see how change can be implemented to better the village and the country.”

“What does she recommend?” the ANBU captain asks. 

“To reshuffle the Executive Council.” 

The silence chases the last lingering tendrils of sleep from Naruto; he’s awake now. Even Shikamaru is frowning slightly.

“No,” Hiashi says with a light shake of the head.

“Absolutely not,” Homura adds. 

“The Daimyo thinks a council with fresh blood, with different members that are voted in every few years, would be healthier for Konoha. And I agree.” 

“Of course you would,” someone mutters.

Sasuke’s expression is calm, but something shifts in his eyes. 

Naruto raises his hand and Sasuke’s eyebrow lifts ever so slightly. All eyes turn at him.

“I agree.”

Shikamaru leans in and hisses into his ear. “A united front, Naruto!” 

He keeps his eyes locked on Sasuke. “The Hokage agrees,” he repeats. It’s too soon to give Sasuke an answer yet and he can’t find an apology for that night in his office, so this is a fair exchange.

Sasuke doesn’t smile but he doesn’t need to, not when the way he looks at Naruto, his surprise all soft and dark, and it’s enough to make the blood pound in his ears. 

* * *

That evening, a scroll reaches the Hokage’s office. It’s a decree to reshuffle the Executive Council by first dissolving it, effective immediately, signed off with the royal seal of the Daimyo.

* * *

Sasuke leaves with the attendants, nestled within that ridiculous palanquin. 

Naruto barely has time to miss him, in between meetings to attend and the extra paperwork he has to go through, all for Shikamaru and the renewal of the Executive Council. There will be no more councillors, no more noble heads. 

Understandably, Shikamaru was furious at him for going back on his word, but Naruto had countered and said he never promised, he would merely try. I can’t say this is a bad idea, Shikamaru continued to castigate, but you shouldn’t antagonise powerful figures. 

His response was enough to get Shikamaru off his back: Well, they’re not so powerful anymore, are they? There’s a reason they call me _unpredictable._

And now that it’s all over and done with, they have moved onto plans for the new Executive Council. “We can feature a broader range of voices from Konoha. A key hospital official, the head instructor of the Academy, for example,” Shikamaru suggests. Naruto tells him he’s a genius.

Life as Hokage is a little more exciting now. 

Seven sunsets later, Sasuke returns to Konoha, unaccompanied. 

“No palanquin?” Naruto teases, and Sasuke doesn’t even bother to ask him to shut up. He just stares at Naruto, purple eye visible flashing through his fringe, until Naruto throws an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and draws him close, close enough to smell skin.

Sasuke had sent word from Akako about his imminent arrival two days earlier, requesting an informal meeting with his old Genin team.

  
They meet Sakura at a smaller izakaya, where glowing red lanterns that hang from the low roof sway gently in the wind, welcoming them in. It’s his favourite place other than Ichiraku, because it reminds him of Ichiraku.

Sakura is seated in a booth on the right. “Sasuke-kun, welcome back,” she says, beaming up at him. “Naruto, when did we last see each other?”

With his role and her schedule at the hospital, it’s been awhile. 

She isn’t expecting an answer, because she gestures to the food already laid out across the table. A medley of delicate skewers, edamame, tofu. There’s even a beer for Naruto, and a glass of water for Sasuke. He understands why Sakura has gone all out: it’s not like Sasuke to arrange something like this.

They slide into the seat across her. 

“Do you know about the Executive Council?” Sasuke asks Sakura as Naruto digs in. 

She nods. “We were gathered together and informed - all the Jonin, Chunin, Genin.”

“Were you given a reason why?”

“Not in so many words. They said it’s by the order of our new Daimyo…”

“Oh yeah,” Naruto says, “it's Naho. Remember her?”

Sakura’s eyes widen. “That little girl?”

“Yeah. And Sasuke’s her ambassador.” 

“Executive representative to Konoha,” Sasuke says, shooting Naruto a look.

He waves a bare yakitori stick carelessly at Sasuke’s direction. 

“Wait,” she says, looking carefully at the both of them, head turning back and forth as the realisation dawns. “So now you hold the power of the Daimyo?”

“Classic Sasuke, isn’t it,” Naruto mumbles and Sakura laughs in disbelief. “Always surprising us like that.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

“This means you—”

“Outrank this bastard,” Sasuke finishes with a smirk.

Sakura bites into an edamame. “Amazing,” she says. 

“I’m here to ask you what you want,” Sasuke says, fingers curled around the half-empty glass of water, “for Konoha.”

She stills. Naruto coughs down a mouthful of beer.

“Sasuke-kun…”

“In case you’ve forgotten, the Hokage is _right_ next to you,” Naruto says. 

“And will the Hokage oppose me?”

“I could.” 

Sasuke holds his gaze. “I can change Konoha without spilling a drop of blood. I will not allow this power to go to waste.” His voice is even.

“I wasn’t going to disagree with you. If anything, I’m happy for you,” Sakura replies quietly. Her voice solidifies, turning into something more professional as Sasuke’s eyes slide away from Naruto. “The hospital could do with more funding, especially the Mental Health Unit. There’s always new studies to look into and more therapists to train.”

Sasuke reaches for Naruto’s beer and takes a tiny sip. He nods. 

Naruto stares at the sweating beer glass and braces himself for the question. When it comes, it still slides clean through him and leaves behind a world devoid of colour and time. There is only Sasuke’s loaded words: “What do you want, Naruto?”

Something in the air shimmers and shifts. 

There’s a smirk across Sasuke’s irreproachable face. Naruto _hates_ how much he loves this feeling - the familiarity of their banter, the perfect way he fits by his side, this aching pull of nostalgia. 

It would be so easy to say, in the middle of a noisy izakaya, in front of the woman he thought he liked for all those years, to the man he has always loved but never quite the right way: _There are many things I want, but nothing as much as I want_ you _._

All he says instead is, “Less paperwork would be nice.” 

Sasuke’s smirk deepens, Sakura exhales softly, and Naruto takes a gulp of beer, careful to press his lips exactly where Sasuke’s were just moments ago.

* * *

Sasuke stays for two more days. 

Naruto fights a losing battle against paperwork. 

“Take me with you,” Naruto blurts out, when Sasuke stops by his office to inform Konoha of his return to Akako. 

“No,” Sasuke and Shikamaru say in unison. 

He stands restlessly. To Shikamaru, he says, “These aren’t sensitive papers. I can bring them with me.” Turning to Sasuke, he adds, “The Daimyo did say she wanted to see me.”

Hours later, this is how he finds himself walking out of Konoha’s towering gates with a scroll sealed full of documents, and Sasuke’s steady footsteps next to his. It’s expected, the way Sasuke takes the journey in silence. Naruto talks just to fill the silence, but mostly his attention is focused on how the fresh air carries the scent of dirt and leaves and how light his shoulders feel.

The imperial gates come into view several hours later, and this is the first time Sasuke speaks. “Naho is not in Akako.”

Naruto takes the information in and folds it carefully into his mind. Sasuke has known this, yet he’s still here, walking through Akako with Sasuke, simple happiness flaring up within him. “Where do you stay?” He asks instead.

Sasuke leads him to the imperial residence, a little further away from the centre of the city. They make their way across a traditional bridge, interlinked waterways meandering below and filled with brightly coloured koi, and into the palace. 

It’s several storeys high and the grandest building he’s ever seen. The guards stare at Naruto’s cape, but nod at Sasuke’s approaching figure. Inside, the layout is straightforward, all long hallways and large doors that lead to individual rooms. Courtiers and attendants move around him efficiently. 

Sasuke’s room is on the highest floor and up in the eastern corner. Naruto looks around, and it’s incredibly similar to the room he was housed all those weeks ago. They enter into a traditional sitting room, and behind, there’s a screened door to what must be the bedroom. There’s a small kitchenette with a dark wooden counter, a sink, and a tiny burner. 

“This is...very nice,” Naruto says as he toes off his shoes.

“It’s peaceful,” Sasuke replies.

Naruto nods and watches Sasuke drop his messenger bag at the corner, carefully drawing out several scrolls. “Stay here,” he says. “Don’t touch anything. I’ll be back.” 

He’s gone before Naruto can say anything, and the first thing he does is check the bedroom. There’s a large futon laid across the floor. A large, single futon. He pads back to the sitting room and lowers himself on the floor. 

This is another piece of knowledge he folds into his mind, and wrangles with it. Naruto has never been good at origami. 

When Sasuke returns, Naruto is in the same spot on the floor, expression knitted in a small frown.

“You didn’t destroy anything. I’m actually impressed.”

“Bastard,” he says softly, carefully. 

Sasuke glances at him wearily. He makes his way to the kitchenette and puts a kettle on to boil on the burner. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making tea,” Sasuke says, turning around and gesturing to the kettle. 

“No—I meant,” he starts, then stops. A hand drags over his tired eyes. “With all this. By bringing me here.”

Sasuke blinks at him, and Naruto feels like punching the words out of him. He tells him this.

He gets a grin. “I want the answer to my question,” Sasuke says. 

“That’s all?” It’s almost a yell. “You practically kidnapped me here!” 

“It’s not kidnapping if the other party is willing.”

The kettle screeches. Sasuke takes two cups, fills it with hot water, and leaves it on the kitchenette counter.

Naruto wants to reply, but he’s too busy enjoying the adrenaline that flows through him. He hasn't felt this alive in years. There is sitting behind his desk, wondering how everything ended up like this; there is lying away in bed, thinking how to make Sasuke stay. And there is _this._

“Funny how you’re still not answering the question.” 

“Fine,” Naruto grits out. “Fine. Here’s your answer.” He stands and storms over to Sasuke, swinging an arm out savagely the moment he’s close enough. Sasuke’s eyes are calm as he blocks his hand. Naruto reaches his other hand out to grab the front of Sasuke’s shirt. Bunched up in his fist, the fabric is thin and worn and so soft. Sasuke is still staring at him, and Naruto takes a moment to glare back. The look Sasuke gives him is odd - pupils dilated, as if daring him to stop. There is absolutely no surprise within those mismatched eyes. 

Sometimes, Naruto really hates him. He yanks Sasuke in.

Their lips touch and for a second, Naruto waits. They still can go back from this point. He breathes, and Sasuke is not pushing him away. Naruto begins to kiss him earnestly, mouth yielding and the taste of Sasuke fills his senses. For the first time in eleven years, the chasm inside him doesn’t echo. 

“Hn,” Sasuke says breathless as he pulls away a little. Naruto rests his head against Sasuke’s damp forehead and tries not to die; getting what you want is overwhelming. “I’ve always known the answer. Why can’t you use your words, usuratonkachi?” 

“I want you in Konoha,” Naruto says. He’s using his words now, and they flow too easily. They can’t go back from this. “I want you to be happy.”

“You can’t have it all. I can’t stay in Konoha and be happy. I’ve tried.”

“I want you,” Naruto repeats, “in the village. You can change everything. I’ll sign off on your recommendations. I don’t care.”

“What about Konoha?” Sasuke asks, and Naruto feels it against his skin, inside of him, more than he hears it.

“As long as it’s enough for you to stay.”

Sasuke exhales quietly. “Selfish.”

He is.

Naruto wants a lot of things, and he has gotten everything he’s ever set his mind on: the steady burn of acknowledgement, the role of Hokage, Sasuke’s return, the safety of his village, peace across the land. 

_What do you want from me?_

To get what one wants, sacrifices are required. He’s proffered it all willingly: blood, sweat, tears, his right arm, every waking moment of the last two years to the village.

The answer is that this time, it’s Sasuke he wants. He will get to keep Sasuke by his side, in his bed, under the same bright open sky, if Sasuke is happy in his version of Konoha. And for Sasuke, he will sacrifice the Konoha of their past, her darkness and all her secrets.

“I want you.”

Sasuke slips a hand softly into his hair, but the way he drags Naruto’s face in is rough. 

Naruto always, always gets what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating has been revised for smut. this is a short epilogue because i thought i was done after two chapters. my brain was not. 

He moves closer, pinning Sasuke against the kitchenette counter. Sasuke is pliant beneath his hands and lips but hard against his groin, and the need that courses through him is searing and blindingly white.

“Fuck,” Naruto groans into his mouth, hand sliding down from Sasuke’s shirt to rub against the bulge in front of his pants. The sound he drags out of Sasuke is deep and guttural, and the next thing Naruto knows, he is on his knees. Sasuke is looking down at him, eyes awash in desire and that familiar, crumbling veneer of control. 

There’s only a simple clasp and a zipper on Sasuke’s pants, but it’s the single most difficult mission he’s ever had. Finally they give way and Naruto pushes down both layers of fabric.

He takes in the expanse of pale, taut skin. Sasuke’s dick is right in front of his face and it’s so hard and the head glints with precum; for several moments, all he can do is stare and stare and stare.

A moan escapes Sasuke, one that sounds a lot like _Please._

He grins; he has always thought that being Hokage was the definition of power but he couldn’t have been more wrong - _this_ is true power. 

Naruto takes Sasuke into his mouth, slowly, cautiously. He’s never done anything like this before but carnal desire leads him, and it’s natural how the sucking speeds up as Sasuke’s hips rut and then Sasuke makes another sound that he feels right to the bone. With a hand wrapped around the base of Sasuke’s dick, Naruto begins to pump, taking him deeper and deeper each time, until there’s no space left to hold.

In his hair, Sasuke’s fingers find purchase on his scalp with a feather light touch. He keeps this carress, even as his hips start moving, cautiously at first, until Naruto takes the entire length to its base and Sasuke starts fucking his mouth. 

Naruto can barely breathe, his eyes are watering, and he’s so hard he can’t think. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke pants, voice tight and rough and desperate, “Stop, I’m going—“

He looks up at Sasuke and he doesn’t know what he does but Sasuke makes a sound like a sob and then there’s a burst of thick heat in his mouth. He feels Sasuke ride out his orgasm with stuttering hips; he watches Sasuke as he pulls his mouth away, still looking into Sasuke’s eyes when he swallows. 

Sasuke slides down slowly next to Naruto, breathing heavily, head thrown back against the front of the wooden counter.

“Admit it, I’m good,” Naruto says before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His voice comes out raspy.

“Good for one thing at least,” Sasuke replies weakly, redressing himself.

Naruto lunges at Sasuke but he’s slow because his brain is still hazy and the bulge between his legs is cumbersome and of course Sasuke moves faster, pushing Naruto down onto the tatami floor first. He’s pinned by Sasuke’s heated body, face over his, all flushed pale skin and pitch black eyes, not by colour but by depth, and this is not new. Sasuke has held him down on the training grounds and at the Valley of the End more times than he can count, but still he can remember every ache, bruise, moment. 

This time, he can do what he’s always wanted to but never dared: a finger, then a palm, lifts to trace the face above his.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, reverently. His voice is the loudest thing Naruto has ever heard, because they are the only two people in the world. “Naruto.”

* * *

Like with most mornings, he fucks Sasuke into the futon, hard thrusts then slow strokes but by afternoon, Sasuke is the one fucking him in the meeting room, surrounded by the new Executive Council.

“Is this true, Hokage-sama? You’re approving the proposal to reduce the village’s military budget by _this_ percentage?” 

“Yes,” he replies. “The world’s at peace now, so finding better channels for the money makes more sense.”

“We’re a military village...” the new Jonin Captain says. 

Sasuke smirks. 

Shikamaru sighs. 

Life as Hokage is definitely more exciting now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power couple rising up and destroying konoha one policy at a time.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! your thoughts and comments are welcomed ♡


End file.
